Don't Stop Dancing
by RebbieChan
Summary: One-shot. Chrono durning and after the final scene in the manga.


**Don't Stop Dancing**

Even though he had been away from any real civilization these past few years, somehow Chrono knew. He knew that It was time for Rose's Time to run out.

As Chrono walked towards his destination he didn't feel sadness, just the cool feeling of dread. He wondered if something was wrong with him. After all that they had been through, all that they meant to each other, he just couldn't feel sad. _Maybe it's because something like this has happened before? _He couldn't help think.

Chrono looked up and saw the small white church. Upon the sight of that pure place, Chrono took a step back. He could turn around. He didn't need to be here, he didn't belong.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and out came a young blonde man and woman. _Joshua and Azmaria._ Chrono identified his old friends. They were so young, he thought, they didn't need this pain.

When the two disappeared behind the corner of the church, he started forward. His hand shook as he reached for the handle and a fear spread through him. He Didn't have to do this He could leave right now. Chrono stopped himself. "No. I have to do this." He squeezed the handle. "She deserves at least this."

With a soft push, the door creaked open.

There, at the front of the chapel, Rose sat. She turned her head at the noise. She looked so tired, so weak. It pained him to see her this way. Her eyes opened wide upon seeing him.

"Chrono." Her whisper was barely audible. Chrono cringed. "Chrono!" Her frail body stumbled out of the pew.

Chrono felt like running. He couldn't face her like this when it was his fault in the first place. _I have to stay. I can't back out now._

Rose ran to him with all the energy she had left. "Chrono!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

Chrono slowly wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad I was able to see you before-" Her voice caught. "-Before I go." Chrono stayed silent. "I thought about you every day." She whispered. "Can't believe I'm tearing up over your ugly mug." Rose tried to laugh but ended up breaking into more tears.

Chrono's hands tightened around the loose fabric of her clothing.

"You know I have to tell you this." Rose began in a whisper. "Please live for me." It turned into a plead. "Please live because I can't." Still Chrono stayed silent.

"And please, don't cry for me."

Silence.

"And don't blame yourself."

Silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chrono said through gritted teeth.

"I always will."

Chrono held her tighter. "Forever." He gasped out.

Soon he felt her heart beat slow. Her grip weakened. "Rose." Chrono whispered. No response. Breathing stopped. "Rose,, I'm sorry." Tears wetted her clothes. Chrono fell to his knees, still holding onto her limp body. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

It felt like hours. He knelt there crying. Rose's body grew cold.

She had thought that she would see him again. Again, now in heaven. She was wrong. How would he ever make it there? He, who had killed her? They would never see each other again. He had the chance to spend their last years together, why had he wasted them feeling sorry for himself? He felt so stupid.

Finally, He stood up. He carried Rose's body to the alter and laid it there.

---

The funeral was small. A few people came, old friends and comrades. Chrono watched from the shadows of a nearby wood. He watched them lower her casket intro the ground. _'Live for me'_ Chrono stared. _'Live because I can't' _There was an eerie silence. It was as if everyone was thinking 'how can life move on now that Rose is gone?'

Chrono sat in silence until only two people remained at the grave. Joshua and Azmaria. They were smiling.

"I'm happy that she can finally live in peace." Joshua said softly.

"And that she was able to see Chrono." Azmaria added. Upon hearing his name, Chrono leaned closer to listen. But no more was said on the subject.

"The song you sung at the service was beautiful."

"I knew that Rose would have said something like that, it's why I choose to sang it." Azmaria smiled. "Hey, What are you planning to do for the fall festival?"

"Oh." Joshua looked to be in thought. "actually I haven't really put much thought in it." Azmaria gave him a look. "I know, I know. What do you think I should do?"

Their conversation was so… normal. The two walked back to the church. It didn't make any sense. Their sister and best friend had just died. They should be mourning. They simply continued on as if nothing had happened. Chrono felt confused. _'live for me'_ Rose's words came to his mind again. Something clicked. He smiled and hoped out of the trees towards he grave.

"I must go on." Chrono whispered. "And so do they."

_Rose._ He thought as he searched through the church's bushes. _I understand now._ He found a flower and pulled it out. _Things can be rough, but we must always keep moving forward._ He placed the flower on her grave. _We can't hide in the shadows. We must keep on dancing._ He walked away as the sun set.

"Next time, I'll bring you a rose."


End file.
